


Rendezvous

by RoxySmith



Series: Cabins & Wombats [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk!Cameron, Drunk!Chase, Drunk!Foreman, Drunk!House, Drunk!Wilson, High!Chase, High!House?, Homeparty, M/M, Party, Rich!Chase, Sexual Tension, Slutty!Chase, arguable sexual consent, sex with a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxySmith/pseuds/RoxySmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase is throwing the party all the towns students are talking about in his family three floors villa not counting the roof floor. Of course medical student House and Wilson are drawn to the party, in hope to score with some newly graduated. What he finds is an utterly slutty Chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if i should warn for non-con, it's hard to say when the character is drunk and high(and a minor). Anyway this one was a treat for makingitwork.

"I'm gonna throw you guys a key from the window in the kitchen, the party is four stairs up and you're welcome inside" Chase shouted down to the two older boys who was looking up at the party from his porch. He needed to scream on top of his lungs to drown out the loud music and the noise of young adults having the time of their life. The neighbors had complained since fifteen minutes over ten, but Chase just ignored them. He didn't want them to destroy his perfect party.   
Chase was the host of the party. He had invited almost all the teens around his age from his school, and more youths from other school, some older some younger, had tagged along their friends to the party. Anyone who wanted a great time was welcomed, as long as they brought some booze or a great party spirit. So when he saw two older boys outside his house he didn't hesitate to let them in to the wild party. 

 

Chase decided to leave the party to go and greet the newly arrived guests. He stumbled down to the hall filled with shoes. He had clearly a little too much to drink. At a bar, he would be a fairly easy target, you wouldn't even need to spike his drink. He was close to fall over a pair of shoes but one of the newly arrived guests caught him and saved him some bruises.   
"Thanks mate" He said and was about to get away from the man, but he didn't seem to want to let go just yet. He looked up and watched the stranger’s facial features for the first time.

The stranger was stunning. All his drunken mind could focus on at the moment was the older boy’s chilly blue eyes. They seemed to pierce right through his skin into his soul. Well even if Chase was a believer he still didn't believe in souls. The man could see his inner organs, he could see his heartbeat. He was just staring at the eyes for a while before the man finally let go. 

"I'm House, this is Wilson. You should go and rest" House eyes told him that he really didn't care about his health, but he somehow seemed obligated to say it. Chase nodded to the men.

 

"No, I'm quite alright. I'm Chase, welcome to my simple lair, make yourself at home. The locked doors are off limits. Don't try to break into the locked rooms, I got a really cranky Wombat in my bed who doesn't like to be disturbed while sleeping" Chase explained as he showed the new guests up to the top floor. Some thought he was only joking when he told them about his Wombat, but he had indeed a cranky wombat in his room for the moment. She didn't like to be locked inside his room, but Chase didn't want her to get scared or hurt by all the messy people. 

 

"Did you guys bring any booze?" Chase asked. He wanted to drink something stronger than beer. He knew he could just bring his moms liquid and shot it, but he didn't want to touch it. It was hers. No he would start with his dads whiskey.   
"No, i got something better" House said and showed Chase a orange vial. The blond nodded. He hadn't tried drugs yet, the alcohol was still working just fine, but he wanted to try whatever the older man had in the vial. Who knows, it could be better than he thought. 

 

They went up the last stairs and entered a big roof room. The walls were made of glass so they could see outside. A nice oval shaped pool was placed in the middle of the room. A bar beside the pool where the teens flocked around to get their cold drinks. The balcony door was open so anyone could chose to go inside the big room, or out under the night sky. People were making out outside, or just smoking. 

"There you are Robbie, I was starting to think you've ditched your own party" A brunette girl grabbed Chases arm and pulled him closer. It was the girl from his parallel class, Cameron. They were close friends, He always hung out with her, and his classmate Foreman who was beside her. Foreman's eyes were studying House’s. 

 

"Hey Ali, This is House and Wilson, House Wilson this is Cameron and Foreman" Chase said and didn't mind that the girl was clearly marking her territory by holding his arm closer to her and almost grinding her body against his to make her smell stick to him. He quite liked the attention when he was drunk, he was happy to hug just anyone. 

 

"Aren't you too old to be at high school or newly graduated?" Foreman asked, he wasn't as drunk as his friends and he was the only one to see how much older the men seem to be. They looked like they were around their mid 20' to early 30'.   
"We're on our last year of med-school, we're sorry my friend here told me about the party. I thought you guys were older, I was clearly wrong. I'm sorry we'll leave now. Come on House" Wilson said and was about to grab House's arm when the blond stopped them.  
"It's fine, you can stay. My dad's a doctor... or something... His name is Rowan Chase. It's funny, he called me Robert. Talk about no fantasy" Chase told them. He was too drunk to think straight, all the thoughts where spinning through his head. He sounded way stupider than he normally where, good thing he was blond. If he was sober, he would have told them that he had plans on joining the med school next term. 

 

Chase gave the company a shot each. They was all getting along well, even if House was making black jokes about Foreman and some sexist joke about Cameron. They still liked him in some way. Cameron was still marking her territory but not as physically as before. They took some more shots as they stared to become the nosiest one at the party. 

 

Chase was playing his dads old disc from 69's. It was Italian, even if no one understood the text, they had heard the song at least a hundred times when their parents was listing the song. It was an old classic. He turned down the volume, so everybody could sing along. _cosa vuol dir sona una donna ormai O mare nero, o mare nero, o mare ne._ He couldn't think, he was just standing there smiling. He was on top of the world. 

 

House noticed that Chase made a face every time he took a shot. The little Aussie didn't handle the taste of alcohol that well.  
"fill it out with some soda" House said to Chase after their fourth shot. He was starting to get red, and very happy which wasn't House like.  
"No, I don't like sugar" Chase explained and was about to take his fifth shot when House snatched the glass from him.  
"Hey, give it back! you got your own" He thought that House thought he had enough to drink but the older quite attractive man just waved at him like he wanted him to follow.  
"Come on" He said and led Chase to the bar beside the pool. He opened the fridge and took out a package of the fattest milk he could find. He poured Chases shot to a bigger glass and filled it out with the milk, added some ice, coffee liqueur and stirred it all together.   
"Drink it" House ordered and the wombat obeyed without question. He drained it fast, almost a little too fast, but hey everybody was too drunk to care. It was the best alcohol Chase ever had. He could still taste the whiskey, but the milk and the coffee were making it easier to drink.   
"Woah, Yowza! That was amazing, give me one more. What is this?" Chase said making the older man smirk. It was amazing that the blond was still up.  
"It's a white Russian, careful it's stronger than you think" House continued to get Chase drunker during the night until Cameron grabbed Chase again. 

 

Cameron had clearly had enough of House taking her mate from her. She kissed Chase deeply in front of everyone. Chase kissed her back happily and let his hand glide down to touch her soft ass. Chase loved touching. But kissing was way better. Even if he was gay, he still enjoyed kissing girls, and he was found with their private parts. He was genially okay with sex with a girl but he enjoyed sex with guys a lot more. Sex with a man was amazing, he never got as satisfied with a woman. 

 

Chase finally stopped the kiss when one of the girls hand was up under his shirt and the other was touching his dick. He didn't want to make it got further, even if she could feel that he was turned on. She tried to kiss him again but he pulled away. A bit hurt from the rejection she finally pulled away, unsatisfied. 

The very happy Aussie joined the group of boys again. They all thought he would end up in a room with Cameron, or at least Wilson and Foreman. It ended with them paying House 50 bucks each.   
"Sorry what did I miss" Chase asked and was jet again talking with his best friend and his two newly made, without Cameron this time. She was crying at Thirteens shoulder for being rejected by Chase. 

 

House was giving the group the pills in his orange vial. Chase had no idea what it contained but he didn't care. He just took it and did as House, swallowed it dry. He was starting to get high, and before he could stop himself had he already accept another pill form House. He kissed the older man, but it felt more like he was floating. He was happy, a lot happier than he had been since his father ignored him and his mother stared drinking. He felt at peace. Before he knew it he was following House to an empty room. Chase just stopped outside one of the locked room. He fetched the key from behind the painting on the wall and let him and House inside a big study. He had led the attractive man right into his father’s office. He was about to get fuck in his father’s study, and the thought just turned him on even more. Would his father notice? Should he accidentally forget a bottle of lube inside so he finally noticed him?

 

He didn't even seem to register that someone was actually fucking him hard against the desk. His body was acting on his own. At least he thought it, He could just be lying there under House like a corpse. He didn't know. He was too far into ecstasy to know. All he knew was that he wanted more. He let out a high moan, moaning a name. _House_. He said _House_ , it felt right in an away. It fitted perfectly in his mouth. And he came, all over House. Small drips hit the hardwood. He was panting. He was out of air, like someone had choked him. But it was all him being worn out. He was hugging House tightly, refusing to let the older man get out from inside him. He wanted stay like this forever. He hadn't even noticed that the door had opened until he heard a voice.  
"Oh dear god! House, have some decency, he's just 17. His illegal for goodness sake! His father is Rowan Chase, if he finds out about this he will just not only have you thrown to jail for sex with a minor, he will have your head. You drugged him! It counts as rape! "

 

Chase thought Wilson was annoying. He kissed House again to get back the attractive man’s attention, softly moaning his name. He wanted more, and left poor scared Wilson in the office. He led House to the guest room containing a double bed. 

His heart was beating hard. He could feel House sucking at his neck. He was staring at the clock, fifteen minutes over five. He couldn't see outside. Something was covering the window, probably vapor. He couldn't focus at things for more than a minute. It didn't matter. He didn't know if it really had happened. He didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted House again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based of a Swedish song called Välkommen in (Welcome Inside) by Veronica Maggio. I didn't find a English translation, try google translate... Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
